brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Ronald Yee
Dr.' Ronald Yee' is a leading forensic scientist who revolutionized the field of entomology. His focus was on and is currently mainly on using insects to study blood. Throughout the Series Season Five In Return To Skyfire, Dr. Ronald Yee is coming to the 99th Precinct to host a forensic science course that Captain Raymond Holt, Det. Amy Santiago, and Det. Charles Boyle will be attending. Holt and Amy consider him to be a rockstar and are hardcore fans of him. On one of the days that Dr. Yee is in the Precinct, he is doing a session on facial reconstruction using plaster cast. Due to their annoyance toward Charles oversharing about his personal details, Holt and Amy skip a step in the given instructions and apply plaster all around Charles' head and face but forget to lubricate his face with Vaseline beforehand. Amy and Holt asks Dr. Yee what to do, using a hypothetical case. The doctor discloses that it is impossible to remove a plaster mask without literally without skinning a subject alive and it will take five days for the plaster to sloth off on its own. Dr. Yee considers that as an unacceptable level of incompetence. In Gray Star Mutual, Charles mentions to Adrian Pimento that Dr. Ronald Yee came to the Precinct and taught a course on forensics. Pimento is in shock and awe. Jake Peralta makes a comment on his surprise in realizing the news about Yee would appeal to Pimento. In turn, Pimento fanboys over how Yee wrote the book on forensic facial reconstruction and is a rock star. Season Six In Gintars, Det. Rosa Diaz is in a bind trying to find blood evidence so to solve her case. Holt and Amy want to call in Dr. Yee, instead of getting Commissioner John Kelly to sign off on getting a team from the FBI to assist. Supposedly Dr. Yee has recently bred a species of flies that have an increased sensitivity to certain human proteins and therefore can detect small traces of blood; even when it's been cleaned with bleach or covered with animal urine. At the possible crime scene for Rosa's case, Dr. Yee brings his flies to see if any blood could be detected but he said there's no trace found. When the case file is about to be closed by Holt, Rosa tests Dr. Yee's flies to see if they can really detect blood but it turns out they can't. Rosa goes to confront Dr. Yee, in front of Holt and Amy; calling him a fraud. The latters defend Dr. Yee but he breaks down and ends up admitting that the flies can't sense blood because they are just regular flies. Trivia * He is able to tell how long a corpse has been decomposing just by studying the maggots inside the body. * Spent $6 million in federal grant money on experiment to breed blood-detecting flies but he got nowhere. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters